<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>see you again by wand3ringr0s3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728300">see you again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wand3ringr0s3/pseuds/wand3ringr0s3'>wand3ringr0s3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fred Weasley Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wand3ringr0s3/pseuds/wand3ringr0s3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>4 times George says goodbye and 1 time you get to say hello</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Weasley &amp; Reader, George Weasley/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>see you again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. June of 1990</p><p>With your first year at Hogwarts done it felt very bittersweet to say goodbye to the castle you came to know and love for the past school year. It was even harder to say goodbye to your new best friends Fred and George. You really hated goodbyes. You always did. You avoided it as best as you could. When all your dormmates were saying goodbye you snuck out to distract yourself. </p><p>It felt silly. You knew you’d see them again in a few month’s time but just the idea of having to say bye hurts. The whole train ride back to Kings Cross George noticed something was off with you. You joked around with everyone but he could tell you held sadness in your eyes. </p><p>“You alright?” George leans over as his brother was busy proving to Lee that he could eat a handful of Bertie Botts Jellybeans without getting sick. </p><p>“Just fine George.” You flash a smile at him and nudge his shoulder playfully. </p><p>He bites his lips and tilts his head, not fully believing you but putting it to rest for now. When King’s cross came into view you could feel your stomach drop. Such a bittersweet moment. Getting to go home, to what was familiar but for the next few months you had to leave the friends you had come to love. </p><p>“Darling!” Your mum shouts as you hurry off the train. Running up to her you give her a big hug as your father takes your trunk. </p><p>“We missed you.” She says pulling away from you. You know that as muggles, it must have been hard to send their daughter to some magical boarding school for 9 months. </p><p>“Are you ready to go?” She asks putting a hand on your shoulder. </p><p>You quickly scan the crowded platform for that familiar ginger hair. As much as you hate goodbyes it doesn’t feel right to not say something to Fred and George. Luckily for you they stand out in the crowd. The whole family of red hair was easy to spot and it also helped George was scanning the crowd himself. The moment his eyes landed on you he started waving his hands like a mad man to get your attention. </p><p>“One moment, I need to say goodbye to some friends.” Your mother smiles knowingly and sends you off to say goodbye. Weaving between the people you meet George somewhere in the middle of the crowd. </p><p>“Here I thought you forgot about me.” He pouts playfully as he rubs his arm nervously. You nod along and look down, your nerves overtaking you. </p><p>“We’re really going to miss you. Home is so boring without friends you know? With Mum always on our backs and Percy scolding us every-” He stops talking as he notices the sound of quiet sniffles. </p><p>Even with the chaos of the platform George could hear them. In a moment of panic he begins to stumble out apologies, worried he upset you somehow. You shake your head as you try to say what you needed to. </p><p>“What’s wrong darling?” He carefully lifts your chin so you can meet his eyes. Your watery eyes and quivering lip sends a wave of shock and sadness through his body. </p><p>“I don’t want to say goodbye.” You hang your head in embarrassment at your silly worries. </p><p>“Hey, you’ll see us soon. Summer is only a few months and think about it, you won’t have to deal with Snape for a whole 3 months.” He stands awkwardly as one of his best friends cries in front of him. Something Fred would tease him about for years to come. Looking up at George you wrap your arms around him in a tight hug. He tenses up at the sudden contact but he quickly relaxes. </p><p>“If you want I can ask mum if you want to come over and visit for a week or two, if it’s alright with your mum that is.” He wraps his arms around you and rests his chin on your head. </p><p>“T-That would be n-nice.” You mumble as you tighten your grip on George. You stay together for a few moments before Fred comes running up to the two of you. </p><p>“Hey! You weren’t gonna leave without saying bye to me were you?” Pulling away from George you shake your head. </p><p>“Course not Freddie.” You give Fred a quick goodbye hug as he rambles on about all the stuff he’s planning for next years pranks. </p><p>“You don’t wanna say goodbye right?” George asks you with a soft smile. </p><p>“Then how about see you later?” You giggle at the cheesy nature of the line but in all honesty it did make you feel better. Looking between the two gingers you wipe your eyes and smile brightly at your two best friends. </p><p>“Alright Freddie, Georgie. I’ll see you later.” </p><p>2. May of 1993 </p><p>“Egypt?!” Your voice went higher than you meant it to but it wasn’t often your best friend tells you that he’s leaving for another country for the summer. </p><p>Ever since first year you had gone to the burrow for at least a few weeks in the summer but now George was telling you his family was going to visit their brother Bill for the summer. You couldn’t lie your heart was broken about it. You loved spending time at the burrow. </p><p>You loved home but it was quite, boring without your best friends. George watches as you pace back and forth. He was sitting down on the couch, he did feel bad about it. If it was up to him he would have stayed at home with you all summer. </p><p>“It’s only one summer love.” George opens his arms for you to come sit next to him. He’s found that when you get stressed you felt most comfortable when someone held you and played with your hair and he was more than happy to help. </p><p>“Georgie.” You whine as you collapse into the couch, your head coming to rest on his shoulder as he throws an arm around you. </p><p>“What am I supposed to do all summer without you?” His heart skips a beat as you don’t correct yourself. </p><p>Without him. No mentions of his family. Just him. It was no secret to George that his feelings for you have changed. From the sweet girl he met on the train you had changed into his best friend, the one person apart from Fred where he felt comfortable. Like he could be his whole self around you without fear of judgment. </p><p>“I’m afraid you’re going to have a really boring summer love.” George jokes as you smack his chest lightly. </p><p>“It’s only a few months, I’ll write you a letter when I can.” He offers making you grumble in response. </p><p>“Me and Fred will shove Percy into a tomb for you.” That makes you smile as you move closer to George. Your head now resting on his chest and your arm casually resting on his waist. </p><p>“Promise?” He chuckles and kisses your head lightly. “Anything for you my love.” Your heart flutters as hand falls to your waist. His hand mindlessly drawing shapes, the motion soothing you from your previously angered state. </p><p>“Always the flirt Weasley.” You tease trying to mask the way your heart suddenly started to beat faster. </p><p>“Only for you.” Pushing yourself off him you meet his eyes which hold nothing but pure love. His tone coming out as joking but his eyes proved he meant it. </p><p>“I hate saying goodbye, especially when its you I'm saying goodbye to.” You say softly. Your body moves faster than your brain as your hand comes to cup his face. His skin was surprisingly soft but not as soft as his lips looked. </p><p>“I really fancy you, love,” George mumbles as he covers your hand with his own. </p><p>“I fancy you too Georgie.” His eyes travel to your lips, in a moment of courage he leans forward and connects his lips to yours. </p><p>Your hand moves from his face to his hair as you lightly tug on it, deepening the kiss. Sparks shoot through your whole body at the feeling of his lips. Pulling apart his hands remain holding your face. </p><p>“Now I really don’t want to say goodbye.” You joke. George laughs and pulls you onto his lap. </p><p>“Well, we still have a month left of school. Besides its not a good bye. It’s a see you later.” </p><p>3. April of 1996</p><p>The silence between you two was horrible. It had been an hour since George told you about his and Fred’s plan to leave. You knew they had that dream. They had been selling their products all year long, you just thought they would finish school before taking off and leaving. </p><p>You don’t blame them. Umbridge had been terrorizing the school for months and you could tell George was itching to get out. He left you alone, not wanting to upset you further but when he came back with a few treats you were in the exact same spot he left you at. Sitting next to you he sets down the napkin full of sweets. You glance at them briefly before going back to staring at the fire. </p><p>“Are you mad at me?” He asks nervously. No you weren’t. You couldn’t blame him for leaving. It was just. He never told you that he was thinking of leaving and now he would be up and gone in a week. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” You mumble sadly. George takes your tone to mean you weren’t mad at him so he moves closer. He wraps an arm around you and kisses your shoulder. </p><p>“I wasn’t sure if it would really happen, we got the owl today that we secured the shop.” He sighs and leans back against the couch. “I didn’t want to tell you about it in case it failed. I didn’t want to be a disappointment to you.” The last part barely inaudible. </p><p>“Georgie you could never disappoint me, you know that right?” He nods but refuses to meet your eyes. </p><p>You were aware of the insecurities he had. Being a disappointment to his mum. to Fred, to you. It was his biggest fear. All the years of being scolded for not being like Percy, the professors who were sure they’d amount to nothing, all of it was motivation for him to prove them all wrong but he couldn’t lie it would bother him. </p><p>“Hey,” you tilt his chin up with your hand. He smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes. </p><p>“I love you George.” You mumble softly as you lean forward to kiss him. He melts into the kiss, wanting to hold onto the feeling of being with you like this and keep it in his memory. </p><p>“If I knew all it took was to drop out of school for you to kiss me like that I would have done it years ago.” Your face drops as you take in the reality of it all. </p><p>That he was leaving and even if you weren’t mad at him. You couldn’t ignore the pain in your heart at the thought of having to face Umbridge alone. Not that you’d ever tell George that. He already feels guilty for being the cause of most of your detention with Umbridge.</p><p>“When you step off the Hogwarts express I’ll be the first face you see.” He wraps his arm around your waist pulling you closer to him. “I’ll have the shop all ready and the little flat will be ready for you and-” You shoot up in surprise causing him to stop talking. </p><p>“What is it love?” </p><p>“Ready for me?” George’s eyes widen as he realizes what he said. His face flushes red but he doesn’t deny anything. </p><p>“If you want love, I want you to move in with me after Hogwarts.” He waits for your response but you just have shock written all over your face. </p><p>“Unless of course you don’t want to.” He adds quickly, a part of him fearing that he mucked something up. </p><p>“No I’d love to I just, I didn’t think you even thought about that.” You admit sheepishly. </p><p>It was safe to say you were head over heels for this boy and nothing was going to change. Even though you knew he loved you, you never thought he’d be one to think about stuff like this. Especially with the shop on his mind. Grinning wildly he kisses your nose making you giggle. </p><p>“I think about it. I think about what our life after school will be like a lot. A ring on your finger in most of those fantasies.” He kisses your hand and squeezes it tightly. </p><p>“You want to marry me?” Your voice raising by a few octaves in surprise. “Of course I do sweetheart, I love you.” A smile creeps its way onto your face as you think about getting married to George. </p><p>A week until he leaves. A week left to spend together before a few torturous months without him. Though with George’s sudden confession about your future, it will make things a little more bearable. </p><p>4. July of 1997</p><p>The war was getting real. Too real for your liking. You always knew what was coming. It was hard to ignore that Voldemort's return was real and it meant something big was coming. If George’s ear getting blown off wasn’t a sign, then death eaters running Bill and Fleurs wedding was. With the Ministry being infiltrated nothing was safe anymore. </p><p>Especially for you being muggleborn. You had warned your parents long ago what was coming and they begged for you to come back home, to move with them to America but you couldn’t leave George. The Weasleys were a target. Being so close to Harry they were already under heavy surveillance and with you it would make them a bigger target. </p><p>So knew what you had to do. </p><p>You tried to leave without any fuss. Not telling anyone your plan besides Ginny who walked in on you writing your letter to George. It was working as you packed the essentials into a bag. </p><p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing!” Your heart stops as George’s voice booms through the flat. Instead of answering him you keep packing, knowing if you turned to face him that you would breakdown right there. You hear as he walks towards you. His hand grabs yours stopping you. </p><p>“I’m leaving George.” You wince as your voice wavers. You wanted to stay here with George. You want to spend every night by his side and wake up to him every morning but you couldn’t stay here. </p><p>“Leaving?” He asks in complete disbelief. “You aren’t just going to leave.” You rip your arm away and face him. </p><p>“Yes I am George. I can’t stay here. Not when you know who is after people like me!” You shout stomping your foot down. </p><p>“I refuse to put you in anymore danger.” George scoffs and rolls his eyes. “My family is already in danger! I refuse to let you just leave on your own!” George shouts back. </p><p>“Where will you go? What happens if you’re found?” His voice increasing in volume with every word. His voice straining as he tries to control his emotions. </p><p>“Use your head George! The war is coming! It’s not safe anymore. I-I, I-” Falling to your knees you burst into tears. </p><p>This wasn’t how your life was supposed to go. You and George were only 19. You should never have had to think about your life being in danger. George collapses next to you. His arms holding you tightly as he lets his tears fall. George was absolutely terrified. He couldn’t sleep anymore because of the worries that kept him up at night. </p><p>“Please don’t go.” He chokes out as he buries his head in your neck. His hands gripping your hair and back as tight as he can. Your familiar smell washes over him and he does his best to commit it to memory. </p><p>“I can protect you, I need to protect you.” He whimpers. </p><p>The mere thought of you being alone and scared without him made him sick. He knows you can handle yourself but he doesn’t want you to have to take on something like this alone. </p><p>“Georgie you know I can’t.” You say sadly. It breaks your heart to have to leave like this, and the worst part was you couldn’t guarantee either of your safety. You might say goodbye today and never see him again. George scrambles way from you and starts to throw clothes out of his drawer. </p><p>“George what are you doing?” He doesn’t answer you. He moves clothes around until he finds what he’s looking for. </p><p>“Take this with you, please.” He opens his hands to reveal a small black box. You drop your bag in surprise as you admire the sparkling diamond ring that sits in the small box. </p><p>“It’s a promise. That as soon as its all over you’re going to walk down that aisle and become my wife.” His hands shake as he carefully takes out the ring and places it on your finger. </p><p>“Darling, Will you-” </p><p>“Stop” You hold up your hand. He looks at you confused but you close your hands around his. </p><p>“I’ll wear the ring but don’t ask me until its all over alright? Because we’re both going to get out of this okay and then you can get on one knee and ask me. Got it?” Tears fall slowly down your cheeks as he nods along and pulls you in for one last desperate kiss. </p><p>His hands wander all over your body as he kisses you with such desperation. Like its the last time you would ever see each other because in his mind, it might be. Pulling away hurt more than words can express but if you stayed for one more moment you would never leave. </p><p>Standing up you grab your things and your wand and get ready to leave. George grabs your face for one last close look at the girl he fell in love with all those years ago. </p><p>“I really hate goodbyes love.” He mumbles, his lips ghosting yours as they ache for another kiss. </p><p>“Me too.” Squeezing your eyes shut you use all your willpower to step away from him. </p><p>“I’ll see you later Georgie, I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too sweetheart.” </p><p>And with a pop you’re gone. </p><p>1. May 2nd 1998 </p><p>It was over. Finally over. Hogwarts was in complete ruin. George could barely recognize the place he once called home. Sitting in the Great Hall he felt a mixture of emotions. Relief that this war was over and that they had won. They really won. He was happy that he no longer had to worry about death eaters patrolling Diagon Alley. His family was safe. </p><p>Everyone was safe. </p><p>Fred was the worst off with injuries that would take a while to heal but he was okay. Yet the Great Hall was filled with bodies. Classmates, friends he knew are now lying under a thin white sheet and many more bodies were still being discovered. It was so much to take in. He almost didn’t believe that it was over. That a Voldemort was going to come back and ruin it all again. There was one thing his mind kept drifting to. </p><p>You. </p><p>For the past year he’s had no contact with you whatsoever. Nothing. Not a letter or a sign that you were okay. Did you even know the battle happened? Were you still in hiding? Where you here? Under the rubble of the castle. No. He couldn’t think like that. George missed you so much and sitting in the Great Hall with his family he just wanted to run and run until he finds you. He didn’t see you at the battle but you could have been here, he was focused on not dying for most of it but if you had seen him then you would have said something. </p><p>Resting his hands in his face he curses his brain for running wild with all kinds of possibilities. The Great Hall doors creak open. George doesn’t even bother looking. For the past 30 minutes he’s been torturing himself think you were going to walk in through those doors and every time he has been wrong. </p><p>“Hey Georgie,” Fred elbows him harshly making George groan in pain and glare at Fred. If he only all his ribs weren’t bruised at the moment or he would have hit him back harder. Fred points towards the door and George looks over. </p><p>His feet move before his mind can even comprehend that you’re standing a few meters away from him. You had a cut on your forehead and a limp but nothing was going to stop you from finding George. All your pain faded as you finally spot the ginger haired boy sitting on a bench. In only a matter of seconds you’re on your knees in his warm, familiar embrace. For the past year you had nothing to keep you warm at night. No arm around your waist. No George to tell you that you were safe. You missed it all so much. </p><p>“Hi George.” You say with a watery smile. He just buries his head in your neck as he lets go of all his emotions. </p><p>“You’re okay.” He chokes out as he hugs you tighter than he ever has before. Like he’s scared you’re just going to disappear if he lets go. He was crying. Mumbling nonsense and he could care less because you were here. In his arms. Pulling away he checks the rest of you for injuries, his protective side coming out as he lightly traces the cut on your face. </p><p>“How did you know to come here?” Smiling you pull out a coin. You brought it with you just in case it would have some sort of use again and thank merlin you did because it’s what alerted you about the battle. </p><p>“I thought about you every day you know.” You cup his face and trace the small scratches he had from the battle. </p><p>“Every day I hoped that you were safe and okay and that you would come back to me.” You wipe away some of his tears with your thumb. </p><p>“I’ll always come back to you George.” Letting out a sob of relief he smashes his lips onto yours. </p><p>It was messy and desperate but exactly what you needed. His hand travels to your back to pull you closer to him as he deepens the kiss. It had been 5 years since your first kiss but it felt just the same. The passion, the sparks shooting through your body electrified you. All the pain, the lonely nights, the fierce battle had all been worth it when you got to hold him tightly and never let go. Gasping you pull away from the kiss but stay close to him. </p><p>“Oh!” George lets go of you in order to get onto one knee. Grabbing your hand he’s happy to see the ring still on your finger. </p><p>“The war is over darling,” He kisses your hand softly making you smile. “So it is.” You reply knowing exactly where this was going. </p><p>“Will you marry me?” Looking up you purse your lips as if you’re thinking. “Mm I need to think about it.” You tease lightly making George chuckle. </p><p>“Then I guess I need to take this back.” You quickly jump into his arms before he could touch the ring. </p><p>“Of course I’ll marry you big idiot.” Looking over you see the rest of the Weasleys beaming at the two of you. Fred throws you a thumbs up making you laugh. </p><p>“No more goodbyes?” You ask softly taking his hand as you stand up. </p><p>“No more goodbyes love.” Squeezing your hand he takes you over so you can reunite with the rest of his family, your family. </p><p>The world wasn’t going to be perfect. Recovery would be long and it wouldn’t be easy. But there was no more threat. No more war or fear. No more hiding. </p><p>Just love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>